Retazos de una vida
by kiseki uchiha97
Summary: Thaddeus Thawne se encontró deseando tener otra oportunidad para vivir sin sufrimiento, alejado de toda oscuridad y vivir feliz. ¿Quién diría que en verdad podría cumplirse aquello?Pero lo que Thad no sabia era que Sela Allen era la respuesta a todos sus problemas..Al estar al borde de la muerte Personajes; Bart Allen, Thaddeus Thawne, Sela Allen, Wally West etc. ::comenten::


La ultima oportunidad

Thaddeus Thawne se encontró deseando tener otra oportunidad para vivir sin sufrimiento, alejado de toda oscuridad y vivir feliz. ¿Quién diría que en verdad podría cumplirse aquello?Pero lo que Thad no sabia era que Eve Allen era la respuesta a todos sus problemas..Al estar al borde de la muerte

Capitulo 1; Absolución..

1

La lluvia caia sin cesar sobre su cuerpo, que se hallaba sin capacidad alguna para levantarse o hacer cualquier otro movimiento, jadeo con dolor y toco con una mano el lodoso suelo, sintio como la sangre que salio de su ceja derecha corria rapidamente hasta llegar a su mejilla, abrio los ojos con mucha lentitud y con dificultad, y sonrio con tristeza, sabia lo que pasaria, iba a morir, no habia escapatoria o al menos eso creia.

Sonrio algo derrotado, habia perdido la batalla contra Bart, contra su contraparte, su enemigo del alma, el cual, si bien estaba lastimado y sumamente herido, sin lugar a dudas con un poco de esfuerzo iba a sobrevivir, ¿la batalla? habia sido epica, fue un buen esfuerzo, penso el, suspiro con algo de alivio, despues de todo..estaba ¿feliz quizas? estaba feliz, por que sin embargo, aunque odiaba a Bart Allen con todas sus fuerzas, al final comprendio todo..el castaño habia tenido razon, cada una de sus palabras, sus acciones, todo lo que le decia, TODO, era cierto, ¨El odio no es bueno Thad¨ ¨Thad esto no tiene que ser asi¨ ¨podemos ser una familia¨ , sonrio leve al recordar aquellas frases.

Estaba aliviado, o mas bien en paz, sintio como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros, como si el collar o las cadenas que ataban a un prisionero hubiesen sido abiertas, se sintio libre, pero mas que todo, por fin..se sintio como el era en realidad.

El rubio Inhalo con fuerza el aire que se encontraba en aquel lugar, miro de reojo a Bart, o al menos intento mirarlo, su vista se torno nublada, ¨el momento esta cerca¨ penso para si mismo Thawne, y en su mente; la confirmacion de ese hecho con todo lo que habia vivido en el pasado, las decisiones equivocadas, y todo lo que habia vivido a causa de ello, todo lo que habia perdido, y en ese momento, el deseo con ansias tener una familia, se regaño mentalmente, el ya tenia una familia, y muy en el fondo lo sabia.

Estaba Bart, que aunque Thad le guardaba un profundo odio y rencor, sabia que este lo queria como si fuese su hermano, a pesar de todo lo que le habia hecho, Bart Allen jamas fue capaz de odiar a su ¨hermano¨.

Y estaba..Eve, la mujer que tanto lo queria, la que lo preocuraba, la chica mas hermosa ante los ojos de Thad, pero que por otra parte, la habia decepcionado un millar de veces, suspiro al recordar todo lo sucedido con ella, como habia terminado con ella, como la utilizaba, la abandonaba, la denigraba, y hasta..¡estuvo a punto de matarla! , cerro los ojos con fuerza al recordar esto ultimo, busco con sus ojos a la chica velocista, pero fue en vano, no encontro a Eve, ¡que tristeza sintio en ese momento! , pero no se sorprendio, despues de todo lo que le habia hecho, ¿como esperaba que estuviera ahi con el?

No, no la amaba, el no podia amar, el era un arma, solo servia para matar, no tenia sentimientos, el solo era un clon, no tenia un proposito claro en esta vida, pero, estaba al borde de la muerte, y comprendio todo en ese momento, cerro los ojos mientras se hundia en la oscuridad, y solo un pensamiento cabia en su mente, ¡como le hubiera gustado querer corresponderle a la mujer que tanto lo amaba! , pero el solo la queria, aunque sinceramente hablando, estaba confundido, despues de todo Thad no era el chico mas claro respecto a sus sentimientos del mundo.

Pero el solo queria lo mejor para ella, queria que fuera feliz, a su lado o no, queria ver su sonrisa, el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener un futuro con ella, pero sabia que eso jamas seria posible, le habia prometido tantas cosas, ¡y saber que jamas las iba a cumplir! pero la queria en el fondo, de eso estaba seguro, mas no sabia si la amaba, pero como dijo Eve, Thad era por asi decirlo egoista.

Se hundio en la oscuridad, lo ultimo que sintio fue unos calidos labios besar su mejilla empapada de agua de lluvia y sangre, y una dulce voz, muy a lo lejos, como un angel diciendo la frase que el tanto habia deseado oir de los labios de varias personas que conocia.

-Estas absuelto de todo Thad..

Y cayo en los brazos de la muerte.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR(A): Espero que este Fic les guste;3 creo que es uno de los pocos fics que hay en español sobre este personaje, okay, solo hay un personaje inventado en esta historia, que seria Eve Allen, la cual esta enamorada de Thad y Bla bla...no dire mas, no quiero arruinar la trama(?) todos los demas personajes que veran en esta historia son de dc comics. **

**dejen reviews ;3 acepto criticas y demas. **


End file.
